spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh Sh*t! Part 2
|title card = |previous = Oh Shit! Part 1|next = TBA}}'Oh Shit! Part 2 '''is the fourth episode of SpongeBob Vs. Censorship. Plot SpongeBob attempts escaping from the prison and kills the cops. Meanwhile, Sandy and the rest hatch a plan to get SpongeBob out of prison. Transcript Narrator: Previously on SpongeBob Vs. Censorship... (The police kicks the door open) Policeman #1: Where are you, dickhead? (SpongeBob opens the door to his room and runs downstairs) SpongeBob: Here, you shithead! (The police pull out their machine guns) Police: Now we have machine guns, ho ho ho. SpongeBob: And I only have a Beretta! Boo-hoo-hoo. Oh shit! (he tries running away, but the police grab him) Police: You're under arrest, spongy. Narrator: And now... the theme song. (the theme song plays) (SpongeBob is seen in his cell) SpongeBob: Damn it. How will I escape? They took away my Beretta. Let's try snatching a gun and a keycard from a policeman. (Policeman #1 from the previous episode is walking by, humming ''Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight. SpongeBob quickly grabs his machine gun and keycard from his pocket) Policeman #1: I FELT A HAND IN MY POCKE- (SpongeBob shoots him around the groin, killing him) SpongeBob: This is what you get for calling me a dickhead. (SpongeBob gets out of his jail cell, using the keycard) SpongeBob: IT'S TIME FOR A KILLING SPREE, MOTHA-TUCKAS! (The security are watching the cameras) Security #1: Did that prisoner kill the policeman? Security #2: And he also escaped with a machine gun and a keycard. Let's activate the lasers. (The security activates the lasers) (SpongeBob is running, and he sees the lasers. He shoots at the dispensers) Security #1: I bet the other policemans will arrest him. (SpongeBob is seen behind them. We hear two gunshots) (The security start bleeding from their mouths and drop on the floor) SpongeBob: They won't. (cuts to Sandy, Squidward, Larry and Patrick sitting in Sandy's treedome. Sandy: Let's bail SpongeBob out of prison. These assholes deserved it! Squidward: Awww, do we really have to? Larry: Squidward, do this for the little sponge. Squidward: Shit... Patrick: Let's go everybody! Sandy: Wait, we need to hatch a plan first. Patrick: I got some guns. I asked my friend Dil if I could buy some. Sandy: Yeah! Larry: Let's use the roof to get over the gate. Sandy: But wait, we need some keycards. Patrick: I have them. (cuts to a flashback. Patrick is going out of the store with Lays chips. He then sees a police officer that is addicted to playing Candy Crush on his Clam 7200) Police Officer: Boy, this is fun. (Patrick then snatches his keycard) Patrick: Wait, I felt there is more. (he snatches more) Patrick: What the hell are those doing here? (cuts to SpongeBob crawling in vents. He sees Policeman #2 from the previous episode checking documents) (SpongeBob shoots him in the chest two times from the vent, killing him) SpongeBob: This is what you get from helping Policeman #1. (he continues crawling in the vent. He stops again. This time, he sees the policemen that were involved in his arrest) SpongeBob: The morons that also had machine guns. How do I kill them? Wait, how did Karl kill the second Nakatomi guard? That hockey-puck like object! I think I have one in my pocket. (he pulls the object out of his pocket and throws it out of the vent on the floor the policemen are on. The object produces a bright flash, blinding them. SpongeBob then shoots all of them in the stomach, killing them. SpongeBob then gets out of the prison yet again using the vents) (cuts to Sandy and the rest driving in front of the prison in a van. Sandy then gets out the van and sees SpongeBob with a machine gun and a keycard) SpongeBob: Hi, baby. Sandy: Oh shit! (the end)Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts